


Married? In this Pandemic?

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Weed mention, drug mention, its rly just them being massive dorks tbh, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: "Look this is a stupid idea but right this second we have enough momentum to do something stupid before we realize how stupid it is."Remus grinned, leaning towards Virgil in excitement as he clasped his hands over his knees in order to hover his face inches away from Virgil's."You are absolutely right! No thinking, just stupid!"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Married? In this Pandemic?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @stonedvirgil on tumblr who gave me this great idea with their art that Remus and Virgil if given enough alone time would absolutely get married without telling anyone.

"You know, when I said stupid, I was thinking like... a kiss. Or a fuck. Maybe getting high and doing all of that," Virgil commented, holding his left hand in the air and admiring the glint of the gold band on his ring finger.

Remus snickered, his own wedding band being tossed around in his mouth with his tongue, looped on a chain to keep him from swallowing it like he did the last one.

"We can still do that, but getting married in the middle of the night without telling anyone leads a lot more fun don't you think?"

Dropping his hand and burying it in Remus' hair, Virgil nodded.

"Oh definitely. Can you imagine Roman losing his shit when he finds out I'm his brother in law? God, and if I keep the ring on a chain too it could take a while before anyone finds out."

Remus took a second to respond because Virgil had start lightly scraping his nails over his scalp.

"Yeah... Hey quit that before I fall asleep on you. It's our honeymoon we should have sex."

Virgil let out a loud snort, shoving Remus off his stomach and earning a yelp as he tumbled off the bed.

"Hey! I'm just saying. You said you wanted to do it earlier!"

"That was earlier. We've filled our stupid quota for the night."

Remus pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and not bothering to get up from his awkward jumble on the floor.

"Awww I wanted to eat you out."

Virgil flushed and grabbed a loose pillow from his bed to thwap it into Remus' face.

"Shut up, or I'm kicking you out of my room."

Remus just snickered, taking the pillow and shoving it under his head.

"You can't, we're husbands now and that means I get room rights."

Virgil shifted until he was sitting up so he could glare at Remus.

"Okay fine. Keep that up, I'll re-hide the weed."

Remus let out an offended gasp, shooting up to point at Virgil accusingly.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and you know it."

They stared at each other for a second. Then Remus huffed and slumped back to the floor.

"Fine I won't thirst after your hot bod."

Virgil rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Thank you."

"Out loud at least."

Remus let out a loud cackle when he got another pillow to his face, taking it and hugging it to his chest.


End file.
